


I’m Cold, Burn Me Up

by Showbear92



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Changkyun & Jooheon are there but not much I guess, For my Showhyung Nation!, Hand Jobs, Kihyuk is a side ship, Lee Joon is there for a bit coz I love the guy! He had to make an appearance lol, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-debut, ShowHyung Rise!, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, kihyuk, showho, showho are friends-with-benefits & only in one scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showbear92/pseuds/Showbear92
Summary: The Cold, before the South China sea meteor crash:The Cold is a force that makes two people who are soulmates feel immeasurably cold when they are in each other’s vacinity but aren’t right next to each other.The physically closer you get to your soulmate, the warmer you’ll feel.The only way the Cold will go away completely is when the physical distance between the soulmates has reduced to a very small amount.*Hyungwon couldn’t find any information on his soulmate and all the Cold had done was lead him to everybody BUT his soulmate, all thanks to the universe fucking up when a stupid meteor landed in the South China Sea three decades ago.But then hope comes in the form of a Soulmate Connector and a new trainee.





	I’m Cold, Burn Me Up

**The Cold** , before the South China sea meteor crash:

 _The Cold is a force that makes two people who are soulmates feel immeasurably cold when they are in each other’s vacinity but aren’t right next to each other._  
The physically closer you get to your soulmate, the warmer you’ll feel.  
The only way the Cold will go away completely is when the physical distance between the soulmates has reduced to a very small amount.

 

 

 

  
Hyungwon was one of those unlucky souls who had to rely _mainly_ , pretty much _solely on_ the _Cold_ to find his soulmate. 

That was because not a single Soulmate Connector had visions about his soulmate when he’d approached them. Not one since he’d turned sixteen and got his soulmate confirmation mark on his right wrist: a tiny infinity sign the size of the index finger’s nail. The mark meant that he _did_ have a soulmate, that he wouldn’t live a lonely life. If he actually got together with his soulmate if and when he found them. Hopefully.

 

But somehow last week his luck had changed. He had stumbled upon a rather powerful Connector, thanks to his best friend and ex-boyfriend Yoo Kihyun. 

Kihyun was the guy the _Cold_ had “misled” him to,  all thanks to some stupid meteor crashing into the South China sea three decades ago that _somehow_ fucked up the working of the Cold, making it lead people to people who were _not_ their soulmate as well as who were their soulmate, only the misleading happened more often. Which is why the universe started giving some people visions, the people whom humans called Connectors. 

Kihyun was most definitely not his soulmate. His loving and intense touches on his wrists most _definitely_ hadn’t burnt him, literally. When soulmates got intimate, their touch on each other’s wrists would burn a brand onto the skin there. A particular mark that was unique to just the two of them, something that signified their union as soulmates. 

But nothing like that had happened with Kihyun and him. Hyungwon had been heartbroken because after getting misled to several people, Hyungwon was sure Kihyun would be the one. Especially since Kihyun didn’t have much idea about his soulmate either. He didn’t even have his soulmate’s name’s initials, just like Hyungwon didn’t. Plus the _Cold_ had been as harsh as Hyungwon had _ever_ faced. He had been _so sure_ that Kihyun was the One. But alas… Fate had its own plans for them.

 

Then Kihyun had met this Connector, the same one who Hyungwon was going to go to again this week. That Connector had got Kihyun his soulmate’s initials and even the length of his name. Along with a few more character traits, when no other Connector could before. Kihyun wasn’t even in his radius of visions! Kihyun lived rather far beyond the man’s radius. But he had _still_ done it for Kihyun.

Kihyun had cried his eyes out and hugged the hell out of the man. He was a few steps ahead in his search now. All thanks to that man.

 

That Connector Kihyun had found was an extremely handsome man called Lee Changsun. The week before, in Hyungwon’s first visit, he had taken one look at Hyungwon and furrowed his eyebrows when he couldn’t latch onto anything about Hyungwon’s aura that could provide him visions about Hyungwon’s soulmate. He had placed both his elbows on the glass table that was separating them as his fingers massaged his forehead. He had his eyes closed and let out heavy sighs from time to time, his eyes squeezing closed tighter and then relaxing. 

After about five minutes he had opened his eyes and looked into Hyungwon’s eyes. But Hyungwon had felt as if those eyes saw through his soul. He had shivered slightly. The man had let out a little sigh and said “Hyungwon.. I’m finding this rather hard because you aren’t assigned to me.. but I did see some minor flashes of images. You have hope.” That had _definitely_ been more than what Hyungwon had heard throughout the years. Hyungwon’s eyes lit up and the man gave him a tiny tight lipped smile. “I can tell you this now. Your soulmate is a male. I’m not able to see anything else.” That had been the first piece of information Hyungwon had ever got. 

His eyes had filled with tears as he grasped the older man’s hands in his tightly. “Thank you! Thank you so much! This is the first piece of information I’ve received since age sixteen! Thank you so much, Mr.Lee!” Hyungwon had cried his eyes out as the man gave him a sympathetic look before detaching their hands and rounding the table. He had stood next to Hyungwon who had jumped up from his seat and had hugged the god of a man in front of him, god both looks-wise and what he had done for Hyungwon.

After Hyungwon had let go, he had patted his shoulder once and had asked him to come once more the next week.

Hyungwon thanked the Cold for leading him to Yoo Kihyun. He couldn’t be more thankful for the older male than he had been in that moment. He most definitely hadn’t been misled, unlike other times in the past.

 

So here Hyungwon was. In the reception room in front of the hallway that led to man’s office.

He was randomly going through his phone as he impatiently tapped his foot. He had a dance practice schedule in two hours. He wanted to make it on time. He had to be as serious, sincere and punctual as possible with his schedules. Or else, God knows when he’d ever debut…

 

Just as his impatience was about to climb to another level, the receptionist called for his attention. “Mr.Chae?” Hyungwon looked up, his impatience clearly displayed in his eyes. 

“Mr.Lee is ready for you. Please proceed to his room.” Hyungwon nodded, muscles finally relaxing as he strode to the man’s office.

He pulled the cold metal handle gently and the glass door swung behind a little. He peeped his head into the room and the man, Lee Changsun, looked up from the laptop in front of him and nodded at Hyungwon with a beautiful smile on his gorgeous face.

Hyungwon pulled the door all the way back and walked into the room, the door swinging shut behind him gently. He pulled up a chair and sat down across the Connector, the glass table in between separating them.

“Hyungwon, hello! How have you been?” Mr.Lee smiled at him pleasantly and Hyungwon’s heart skipped a tiny beat as he was graced by the older’s stunning beauty. He gulped once, not noticeably, and nodded with a wide smile on. “I’ve been good. How about you, Mr.Lee?” 

“Great! I made you wait today, sorry about that.” He smiled sheepishly but Hyungwon shook his head to say ‘it’s fine’.

“So I’ll just get on with what I have found out and then you can be on your way.” He continued as he placed his phone in front of him, which had earlier been on the other side of his laptop. He pushed his laptop a little behind, now diagonally facing him. The phone lay right in front of him.

He unlocked the device and pulled up Notes.

“Okay, this is what I have.” He picked up his phone and his eyes scanned the screen. “Your soulmate’s initials are SH. I couldn’t find out the length of the name though. I tried but got nothing.” He gave Hyungwon a tight lipped apologetic smile which Hyungwon waved off with a tiny gesture of his hand. “Please go on.”

 

Mr.Lee looked back into the screen. “He is _exactly_ your height, 181cm. He is well-built and is an amazing dancer. And you called him ‘hyung’ in my vision. So he must be a year or two older than you, I guess.” He looked up at Hyungwon who nodded happily, eyes shining with joy. He couldn’t get _anything_ about his soulmate before but here he was now, getting some concrete information. “And you’ll meet him _pretty_ soon. Like this week maybe. By the next for sure. If not, at least the end of this month _definitely._ Not later than that.” Hyungwon sat up in his seat at that and bent forward a little. He was beyond elated at this point. His heart was soaring in happiness somewhere in the heavens.

 

The Connector looked up with a slight grimace maring his perfect features after he put his phone away. “I’m sorry Hyungwon. That’s all I got. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of anymore-“

He was interrupted by Hyungwon as he grabbed his clasped hands into his own. The older unclasped his hands and held Hyungwon’s hands in his.

He looked up to see Hyungwon crying quietly. Tears ran down his cheeks like his eyes were the mountain cliff of a waterfall but he was smiling widely. He pulled back one hand and wiped his tears away. “Lee Changsun-ssi, you have helped me more than _anyone_ has _ever_ helped me when it comes to this matter! I’m extremely grateful to you for this! So please, _please_ do not apologise when all you have done is be extremely helpful. I can’t thank you enough.” His voice cracked several times as he uttered out these words but he didn’t care. He stood up from his seat and let go the man’s hand. He rounded the table to the Connector’s side and the other male stood up as well. Hyungwon engulfed him in a tight hug which the man returned. He pulled back and beamed at the brunet man around whom his hands were still wrapped. “Thank you much, Changsun-ssi! What you did is huge. Nobody else did anything about my situation but you tried your best _even though_ you weren’t assigned to me.” Mr.Lee just smiled at him and patted his shoulder gently. “Glad I could help you out. All the best with finding your soulmate.”

Hyungwon nodded his thanks and extricated himself from the embrace gently. The older dropped his hands to his sides and Hyungwon backed up a little and took a deep bow. He stood up straight after that. “I’ll take your leave? Do I need to come back again later on?”

 

“Oh no. Unfortunately this is all I could see in my visions. There was a finality to them. If in case I _do_ see something else, I will call you. But please don’t have any expectations or hopes. I’m sure this will be our last informative session. But in case you face periods of depression or bouts of sudden emotions like anger, please contact the receptionist and fix an appointment.” Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the last sentence. 

“Generally, clients have sudden waves of unexplainable emotions after receiving information. We don’t know why it happens but it happens quite a lot. So they come in for therapeutic sessions. I _am_ a therapist too after all. A doctor, if you would call me that.”

He said with another tight-lipped smile and Hyungwon’s eyes widened and then became their normal size as he nodded his understanding. “But since you aren’t my usual client.. you’d probably not get into that phase. But I had to let you know I’m here in case you do face them.” 

Hyungwon smiled his thanks. “Thanks doctor. I’ll let myself out now. Thank you once again for all your troubles.”

Changsun waved his thanks off and then Hyungwon left the room to go make his payment to the receptionist and then left the place, his chest full of hope and happiness. He hadn’t felt this hopeful in ages.

  
  
  


“Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo looked up from the floor, where he sat stretching his limbs, to the source of the voice. His team’s manager. 

 

“Yes, sir?”

“You’ll be joining the other team now. Along with Hoseok. Team X.” 

 

Team X was supposed to have the best trainees in their whole label. To be honest, Hyunwoo wasn’t one bit surprised he was being transferred to it. He knew he was very skilled in all things K-pop idol, thanks to him training in JYP before. But what did surprise him was that they were making him join it within just one week of his joining the label itself.

 

“Okay, sir. Thank you so much.” Hyunwoo gave the man a tight-lipped smile. The manager nodded. “Come to my office once you’ve freshened up. Be fast. I’ll give you your new schedule. You’ll have practice in the new team starting tomorrow.”

“Okay, sir.” Hyunwoo said again. The manager left after that. 

 

Hyunwoo felt a heavy set of hands rest on his shoulders. His head snapped back to only see Hoseok leaning down, giving him his best blinding smile. Hoseok was his best friend. The guy the Cold misled him to. They had been together before he recently found out his soulmate was actually the same height as him, and was lanky, not like Hoseok at all body proportions wise. And his initials were CH, definitely not Hoseok’s because Hoseok’s were LH.

 

Hoseok sat down on the floor beside Hyunwoo who bent back his legs which had been stretched on his sides, only to stretch them in front of him.

It was just him and Hoseok in the room now. The other trainees had left before itself. He moved back and leaned against the wall behind him as he turned his head to eye the younger male who also moved back to lean against the wall next to him. Hyunwoo’s hand found the switches on the wall beside him and he turned off the remaining two lights, plunging them into almost full darkness. The company’s logo at the back of the room was the only source of light.

Hoseok intertwined their fingers. Heat sparked against Hyunwoo’s fingers and it went higher when Hoseok brought Hyunwoo’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his fingers one by one. He sucked on the tip of each finger and gently placed Hyunwoo’s hand back on his thigh.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” He bent forward and pecked Hyunwoo’s lips lightly before pulling back. His lips tingled from just that small peck. He was kind of sad that the man before him wasn’t his soulmate. Though he made Hyunwoo tingly and warm with his loving touches, his touches hadn’t burnt him _at all_. 

But, Hyunwoo was _glad_ that the security cameras were off at the moment. The surveillance system in this room was connected to the lighting system. The lights in the room were currently switched off. The label didn’t consider the dance practice room _that_ important to monitor it 24/7. They considered the recording room pretty important though. But Hyunwoo didn’t know how that was monitored but it wasn’t 24/7, he was sure.

 

Hoseok brought his attention back on him as he got up and moved in front of Hyunwoo before straddling his hips, his thighs on either side Hyunwoo’s own. Their hips pressed together as Hoseok pressed their bodies flush against each other’s. Hyunwoo’s breathing quickened as Hoseok tangled his fingers in Hyunwoo’s jet black soft locks. Hyunwoo closed his eyes at the feeling of Hoseok against his body. The younger rubbed his other hand up and down Hyunwoo’s right arm as the older’s left hand pressed Hoseok’s body closer to his, while the right squeezed the younger’s firm butt cheeks. Hoseok’s lips ghosted Hyunwoo’s long neck, hot breath fanning his already flushed skin, thanks to practising continuously for nearly three hours before the manager had come in. 

 

Hyunwoo had told Hoseok that he’d found out that they weren’t soulmates and Hoseok had told him that he had known that and he didn’t care. He wanted to be with Hyunwoo as long as he could, in however way the older would have him. He wanted their friendship to stay intact no matter and Hyunwoo wanted the same. Now if the younger liked pleasuring him, he wasn’t going to push him away. Especially since Hoseok was extremely cute and even hot. Anyway Hoseok had said that he would back away, from anything sexual and romantic that is, once Hyunwoo found his soulmate. Till then Hoseok said he couldn’t “get rid of him in _that_ way.” Hyunwoo was totally fine with that. It felt amazing that someone wanted him _so bad_ that they didn’t care if you were his soulmate or not. 

Hoseok pressed small open mouthed kisses all over Hyunwoo’s long neck as his right hand pulled on the black haired male’s hair gently, the left hand slipping between their bodies to undo the older’s sweatpants. Once the lace had come off from the knot, Hyunwoo felt his pants loosen at the waist.

Hoseok pulled back from kissing his neck and pulled Hyunwoo into a searing kiss that had the older man moaning. Hoseok pretty much shoved his tongue into Hyunwoo’s hot mouth and roughly played with his tongue, making Hyunwoo gasp and moan even more.  He slipped his hand into the sweatpants, into his underwear. He gripped his length with his cold hand. Hyunwoo pulled away from the bruising kiss and let out a loud gasp. He moaned as the younger pulled him out of his boxers completely, the older rising his hips slightly to lower the pants and his underwear a little.

“Your cock is so big, Hyunwoo. Sadly, we don’t have much time now.” Yeah.. they needed to go look through their new schedule soon. They couldn’t keep their manager waiting for too long.

Hoseok sighed in disappointment. “I’ll suck you off properly. For now, this would have to do.” 

He started stroking his semi-hard cock slowly but firmly. The length soon hardened fully and a little precum started coming out of the slit. Hyunwoo hissed as Hoseok bent down and lapped at the little precum which had escaped. His dipped his tongue into the slit to taste more of him and Hyunwoo threw his head back as much as he could while being pressed against the wall. The younger male then straightened only to immediately captured Hyunwoo’s lips in his. He continued stroking the older’s length, the pace increasing along with the tiny moans that Hyunwoo let out. Hoseok eagerly swallowed them as he kissed the older hungrily. He occasionally rubbed his thumb over the tip as he continued pumping his shaft, making Hyunwoo pull back a little from their heated kiss. But he couldn’t go far as Hoseok pulled him immediately back to claim his lips in more heated kisses. 

Hyunwoo felt like he was losing his mind as the younger blond male continued his ministrations on his member with his skilled hand and fingers.

He pulled away from their kiss to hiss out a “Close!” The blond immediately pulled away and bent down to lick his tip teasingly.

“Hoseok-ah, please!” The older cried and he felt the younger’s hot breath on his length before he replaced his hand with his mouth.

Hyunwoo groaned loudly as Hoseok bobbed his head up and down, deep throating him. He had done this enough number of times with the older to be able to deep throat him properly without alerting his gag reflex. He took him fully into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat over and over again as Hyunwoo came apart more and more above him. “Hoseok!” Hyunwoo moaned and clutched the younger’s locks tightly as he used his hand to lightly squeeze the older’s balls as he bobbed his head more enthusiastically, not taking him fully anymore but using his hand to cover what his mouth couldn’t.

The black haired male came apart with a loud moan of his name. Hoseok felt cum fill his mouth and flow down his throat as he continued bobbing his head up and down for a bit, slowly. Then he focused on lapping up every drop of the liquid he could find. Hyunwoo came long and hard, providing Hoseok with a large load of the liquid. He _loved_ the taste of Hyunwoo so much. Even after he was sure he had milked the older dry, he dipped his tongue into the slit to lap up whatever residue he could find.

Hyunwoo moaned in over-sensitivity. “Hoseok-ah, please.. enough baby…” He said tiredly and the younger gave his tip one last suck and pulled off with an audible pop.

“I can’t help it, Hyunwoo. You taste _so_ good, baby. Next time I’m gonna rim you and suck off and then fuck you hard too. God, that would be the best thing ever. You are _so_ delicious, Hyunwoo.” He smirked at the older who smiled at him tiredly, head hanging to the side as he struggled to catch his breath. “Can’t wait for you to make it happen, beautiful.” He said as he gently carded his fingers through the blond’s soft locks.

Then he eyed the blond’s crotch. His bulge was hardening. “It’s okay. You can do me next time. I’ll go take a cold shower in the locker now. You should shower too. We gotta make it quick and go get our schedules.”

Generally, they showered together but it probably was not a good idea today. Hyunwoo nodded as the younger tucked him back into his pants and the older lifted his hips to pull up the pants completely. He tied the strings into a knot again. The blond stood up and stepped back to give his hand to the older. Hyunwoo gripped his hand with his own and stood up shakily. Hoseok steadied him then pecked his lips softly.

Then they left to the locker room. Thankfully no one was there. Since it was so late, hopefully nobody had heard them either.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618)


End file.
